Cried For The Ones We Loved
by Carliisubbercute
Summary: Just when you though that you're life couldn't get any worst you where wrong and the worst thing was that it was your own family to turn their back on you
1. the Beach

Leah's POV:

"Hey Sam, you wanna go to 1st beach" I asked

"Um, sorry but I'm busy today and I need to finish some errands"

"Oh…I see. Well, um see you later then…Okay?"

"Ok, bye Lee-Lee" Sam said, ending the phone call.

I sighed. I guess I'll just have to go alone, or maybe Emily will be able to come with me. I ran downstairs yelling Emily's name.

"Emily! Where are you?" I asked. I stopped seeing a note at the computer desk.

_Leah I'm going to be out with a friend. I'll be back later on. Ok? Well see you soon._

_-Emily_

I sighed again and ran my hand through my hair. I guess I'll just have to go to the beach by myself. I grabbed my sweater, I-pod and, keys and ran out the door. I walked through the lawn towards the forest.

I put my headphones around my neck and turned the volume on high. I began humming to the beat of the music walking through the forest to the beach. "_Hmm I wonder what friend Emily is going to see._"

A step after I reached the beach I heard a familiar voice and stopped. I stopped playing my music and looked around to see who it was I heard and to my surprise it was Sam. I was about to run toward him but heard another familiar voice.

I hid behind an oversized bush so I wouldn't get caught and strained my ears so I could hear what Sam was saying.

I peeked through one of the holes in the bush and saw that Sam had been talking to Emily. "_So this was the 'friend' Emily was talking about_"

"Sam you're going to have to tell her sooner or later" Emily said.

"I know and I will tell her …just later when I see her ok? I'll do anything to make you happy Emily." He told her.

My eyes widened at what Sam and Emily were talking about. "_Are Sam and Emily talking about me?_"

"Okay Sam" I heard Emily whisper, then she smiled and looked up at him.

Sam looked down at her as if he was looking at me but with more love. Tears started welling up in my eyes as Sam began bending his head towards Emily. I covered my sob with my hand as Emily closed her eyes and touched her lips to his. Sam began wrapping his arms around her waist while Emily wrapped her arm around his neck.

My sobs were getting louder as I thought of Sam having an affair with me. And with my cousin! Tears began streaming down my face as Sam tightened his grip around Emily and as if he heard my sobs he opened his eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped over the bush and ran towards them. Sam broke the kiss between him and Emily and turned toward my direction while Emily took a few steps away from him not looking at me. Tears were now freely streaming down my cheeks.

"How could you?" I whispered.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" I began to yell.

Sam looked at me as if he was in pain. "_Yeah right…I bet he just pities me._" Emily looked as if she was on verge of tears.

"You promised Sam." I whispered "You Promised"

"And we're engaged!" I yelled.

"Le-"Emily began to say, but I cut her off.

"Emily" I choked the name out.

"You out of all people were having an affair with my fiancée!" I yelled. Emily began crying.

"Leah stop." Sam said. I glared at him.

"Why should I Sam, huh? I asked. "So I can leave and have you guys doing god knows what behind my back!"

"How long has this been happening? How long did you expect to keep this from me?" I asked.

"Lee-Lee" Sam said.

"NO! Don't call me that! Sam I trusted you with my heart. And Emily you were like a sister to me, you were my cousin. Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled.

I couldn't take this pressure anymore. I took my engagement ring off my finger and threw it at Sam.

"Don't ever talk to me again. I hate you both!" I yelled.

I turned around and ran back towards the forest. I couldn't see through the tears but I didn't care where I went just as long as it was far away from the two lovers.

When i got home slamed the door and ran up the stairs to my room to start packing I couldn't stay here anymore I am going to college like I wanted to.

The sobs were racking my whole body , non- stop tears kept coming down.

I went to my bed and rolled out to big suitcases and starting packing taking all my choltes with me and never coming back to the cursed place again, I am going to call the family and tell them the wedding is off because Sam was cheating on me with my cousion.

When I had everything packed I took them down stairs and put them by the door and ran up to my room again to go get my passport and my credit card and check book. I ran back down the stairs. to grab my purse and key ( to my Range Rover got for my birthday from gran-gran) just when i was about to go to the kitchen to grab some foodwhen there was a knock on the door.

When I came to the door and opened it I really wished I didn't Sam was standing there looking at me then look at my bags

"Where are you doing lee-lee"? he asked

"GONE I AM LEAVING and not coming back because of you I though you were the one when we are getting married in less than a week i see you on the beach with my cousion kissing her" I cried looking up to him

" I don't want you half-ass apologizes you just Proved the theory that you don't love you and never well, now you need to go because I have a flight to catch" i turned and rolled out my bags to the car and put all the stuff into the back and went back get my purse. I grab it and turned to lock the door and turned to him

"You know Sam I don't think you ever loved me, Oh and the Big news i had for you was we were going to have a baby but know its mine you are not going to be apart of this baby's life anymore" i said

"Leah you can't do that" i stopped him who does he think he is this is my baby

"this is my baby ASS HOLE you chose who you wanted to be with know you have to suffer the pain of two people that you lost" i walked into my car and and pulled out of the dive way and was out on my way to the hospital and have an abortion i couldn't keep this kid it had to many pain full memories.


	2. Meeting The Hot Dr

little by little by blue foundation

_Stuck in a hard place in the middle, walking on coals_

_Caught in holes, sorting the souls like the Sphinx and the riddle_

_You invisible ripples surround me little by little_

_He's my only savior_

_Living in a stateless zone_

_Searching for an answer_

_Everywhere he goes_

_Widening circles, the surface of a living, physical mirror_

_Connecting fire with the fever, reflecting, i'm a believer_

_Let the whispers enfold you, pull you nearer and nearer_

_Little by little_

_He's my only savior_

_Standing in a stateless zone_

_Waiting for the answer_

_Frozen to the bone_

(Leah's POV:)

When I pulled up to the hospital I jogged up to the desk and asked to see a doctor...

i waited about 20 minutes before a young hot doctor called my name and took me into his office

"Have a seat , now what can i do for you" he asked.. WOW look at him he is more perfect thing i have ever seen he's like a god but in some what not human but i don't care he's like the most beautiful man i have ever seen.

" I-I need an abortion" i said " and why is that" he asked with worry lines in his for head" because my boyfriend cheated on me with my couisn Emily and he left me like this" I started to brawl my eyes out, usually I won't cry in public not even my own family but right now i can't handle this anymore

I felt cool arms rap around me and pull me into a hug, my face was is his chest..( well built might I add) as nirgara falls came down on his coat, why am I letting a stranger hold me

i lift my head from off his chest" I-I'm sorry i don't know what came over me" I said sobs still racking my body

" you are welcome to stay at my home until you get things settled out between the two of you" Dr. Cullen said

" I-uh-I can't do that to you ...." I was babbling i couldn't let them take care or me I needed to hold my own

" Oh nonsense i well call me wife just to tell her you're coming and she well help you with everything" he said while pulling out and IPhone can putting it to his ear..

I don't know what to do and if I do than I wouldn't be able to do it in the first place because for once in my life I am telling the truth i an scared shit-less and I am on my won for right now

one thing is for sure Sam Uley is never going to see this baby for as long as I live and that is going to be a very long time

i didn't even realize that I spaced out until taped me on the back and told me his wife was going to meet her at the house

" Dr. Cullen" I was about to finish but he put his hand up and said

" You can call me Carlisle" he said with a bright smile i was dazzled about those perfect white pearly sharp teeth I blushed and looked away

"Now come child and Grab you're things my shift is almost over and i would like for you to meet my family" said walking out the door


	3. The Talk With A Hot Mr Edward Cullen

_**Cried For The Ones We Loved  
**_

_**Chapter Four: Laughing With Me**_

_**Breathe Me By Sia**_

_**Help, I have done it again**_

_**I have been here many times before**_

_**Hurt myself again today**_

_**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**_

_**A/N:-**_

_**(Leah's POV:)**_

_**After we left the Hospital I was riding in the car with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen on there way to their house.**_

_**It was quite, it wasn't like the quite like the kind you would feel the tense air in the car but a good feeling no one had to talk and you could be happy.**_

" _**So Leah I hope you find everything okay at our home" Mrs. Cullen said**_

" _**Thank you for everything Mrs. Cullen really you didn't have to do this" I said looking at her in the rear view mirror I would have to say she is really beautiful by all means an so is her husband, nice people also I didn't understand why the council hated them. They could be like the angles on earth.**_

" _**It's no problem dear I am happy to help my boys and my daughter Alice and Roseline well help you with anything you need. Me and carlise needed to go shopping but we'll be back soon" she said I really liked her I got out of the car and watched as they backed up out of grange **_

_Be my friend_

_Hold me, wrap me up_

_Unfold me_

_I am small_

_I'm needy_

_Warm me up_

_And breathe me_

" _**Hello" I heard a silky smooth voice call behind and I jumped like 5-feet in the air I turned around and to see the most beautiful boy I have ever seen in my life. He was so sexy.**_

_**' Wait Leah what are you doing you just meet him you have things to do and people to take care of you don't need this right now ' I though to myself I was looking at my shoes the dark red tint that was making its way up my cheeks**_

_**he chuckled and I looked up into his eyes... there was they sparkle to his topaz eyes that made him even more sexier than he already is.**_

" _**Hi my name is Edward and you must me Leah it was a pleasure meeting you I have been hearing good things about you" he sent a crooked smile towards me. I was already swooning over this guy and I don't even know him**_

"_**merde ce que l'enfer et je vais faire avec ce garçon, il va orienter mes hormones folle si je vais rester ici et que pas sooo cool" **_

_**( translation well be at the bottom)**_

_**He chuckled and looked into my eyes.**_

" _**so Leah are you going to tell me your story and how you became to be?" he asked me in a soft voice I knew I shouldn't be doing this but I just had this feeling that I would trust him. So I did**_

" _**uh well as you know I live on the Rez my whole life I don't think I ever left.. when I was in hight school I meet my first love Sam Uley and just been together ever sense but after we graduated he asked me to marry him and of coarse I said yes I had one of my best friends come down to be my maid of honor turns out she just stole him from me" I took a second to catch my breathe trying really hard not to cry "and I am here with a much of strange beautiful people and i'm pregnant' i haven't seen or heard from my little brother Sethh and I am afraid that he thinks I ran away, even from my own parents. I don't think they even know what happened between me and Sam yet, but I'm sure the news well travel" is said starting to sob I knew now why I hated pregnancy hormones their making me look weak.**_

_Ouch I have lost myself again_

_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,_

_Yeah I think that I might break_

_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

_**he look at me with sadness in his eye I didn't blame him I have been threw hell and back trying to put my life back together but every time I try to make things right something just comes and ruins it and I am just more broken then I was before.**_

_**Edward pulled me into a hug and the weird thing was I didn't pull away I was letting a total and complete stranger hug me while I'm crying I looked up and to see him starring down at me with love and adoration floating in his eyes.**_

" _**if there's anything I can do you know you are apart of the family we are always going to be here for you" pulling me close to him as I barred my head in his well developed chest and inhaled his sent.. that wasn't shut a good Idea I felt the morning sickness come back but lucky it passed**_

"_**come Leah I know that you must me hungry would you like for me to make you something to eat" he said stroking him bangs away from my Light Ocean Blue eyes, I know what your thinking I an native American how can I have blue eyes well on my mom side of the family they are form the mahaka tribe and yes.**_

" _**yes I would like that very much Edward thank you" he took my hand in let me to a door which I was guessing with the door to the house as we walked in I heard the TV turned up loud and as we were walking by I saw a tall built man with curly black locks setting on the couch with my leaning forward so into the game.**_

_**As we came into the kitchen my mouth dropped I have never seen an inland that big the whole kitchen was HUGE!**_

" _**what would you like Leah I can making anything from any where" Edward said turning back to me as he was looking in his over stocked fridge.**_

" _**uh can you make some sushi... please" I whispered I didn't really want else I don't think I would stomach it.**_

_**He nodded and got straight to work.**_

" _**Hey Edward have you seen then re..whoa , who's this" the big one asked I didn't know his name it would be rude of me to ask sens e I was living with him.**_

" _**oh how rude of me Emmett this is Leah she's going to be staying with us for awhile" Edward said not looking up from his work.**_

_**Emmett came and pulled me into a bone crushing hug and swung me around**_

" _**FINALLY THERE'S A NOTHER GIRL IN THE HOUSE" he yelled I guess that's what happens when you take to many steroids your brain shrinks and your stupid enough to make your self look like a fool in fount of everybody**_

"_**Emmett put her down she could have HIV for all we know" I heard a bell-shim voice say from the door away I turned around and look at the most beautiful girl with blond curly locks I have every seen I stepped back as soon as Emmett out me back down**_

_**I looked down in embarrassment I didn't know she though of me in such a low matter**_

" _**u-u-u I am going to be back later I am going to walking see you later Edward". **_

_**as I ran out of the front and burst into tears I ran into the forest I didn't stop until my lungs where the burning need for oxygen and when I did I looked up to find the most beautiful meadow I have every seen it was big circle with a much of pretty wild flowers and the greenest grass I have ever seen.. I found a shady part of a tree and slid down I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off.**_

_**

* * *

**_

REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW

please i have been working on this for like every :-D


	4. Wait Your Turn

_**Why The Hell Is It Always Me **_

_**Chapter Five: Show Me What I'm Looking For**_

_**Wait Your Turn by Rihanna**_

_It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn  
_

_The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova _

_**A/N:-**_

_**(Leah's POV:)**_

_**I felt cold hands on my arms start to shake me , as someone was chanting my name**_

" _**Leah, Leah wake up please!" I didn't want to get up I just wanted to sleep it felt so good.**_

" _**No don't go to bed Leah stay awake" I didn't know who was trying to wake me up but, I wasn't going to be happy when I am. As I was waking up all my thoughts disappear from my mind as I look up to find Edward starring down at me with a panic expression look on his face.**_

_**That look reminded me of the day I found out I want going to have a baby, when Dr. Cullen the news I though I wan going to die there was no way I was going to make it threw it alone my parents were not going to be proud for what I have done in the first place.**_

" _**Where have you been we have been looking all over for you" He said looking straight into my eyes.**_

_**I pitch with a grenade  
Swing away if you're  
Feeling brave  
There's so much power  
In my name  
If you pop off in your seat  
Steady  
I'm gonna do the wave**_

_**I'm such a  
Such a lady  
You don't have to be  
So afraid  
Cause I got room  
Up on my team  
You can play  
But hold up  
**_

_**What where have I been The blond bitch was being a Ass whole and I wasn't going to stay somewhere where I'm not appreciated , most would just tell me to get out and don't come back I would usually give them a bitch-en about it but I wasn't in the mood and these pregnancy hormones are just messing with me**_

" _**oh Rose didn't mean that she's just cranky all the time , don't worry about her" uh I know I didn't say those things out loud and I now for a fact he can't read my mind**_

_**when I thought that there was a panic expression that crossed his face and than was gone in a second.**_

" _**come on Leah we need to get you back to the house before you catch a cold" he said as he was picking me up I blushed red and my mind felled with inappropriate thoughts**_

_**he hissed and began to run back to the house.**_

…_**......................30mins later.....................**_

_**We came up to the door not even opening it emse let out a scream of joy and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.**_

" _**oh Leah I was so worried about you I though something bad had happened to you" emse said as she was sobbing but no tears came from her honey gold eyes.**_

_**I hugged her back and held tight I didn't want to hurt esme she was the sweeties woman in the whole world and to hurt her would be like a crime**_

_**or a sin.**_

" _**I"m fine really, I just wanted to take a walk in the forest it kind of calms me and I needed a breathe of fresh air" I told her not looking into her eyes , I didn't want to lie to her face but I just can't tell on one of her kids it would be right **_

" _**Well come In deer I was just about to make supper and I know that you well be hungry" she said dragging me into the kitchen as she was making dinner I just sat at the table waiting. I didn't talk to anyone even when they were asking me questions**_

_It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn_

_It's getting crowded  
Over here  
But babe  
The wait is ova  
Sometimes it takes  
A thousand tries  
To win  
The wait is ova_

_Fumble  
Don't you fumble  
That's a flag on the play  
Babe if you don't wanna  
Then you don't have to wait  
But together  
We gon' be taking over _

_**I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock  
I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock **_

_**She Got That Good Good,  
She Michael Jackson Bad **_

_**my iphone started to ring it was my baby brother Seth**_

_**( Leah bold and Seth** italics)_

_Leah!!!!_

**Seth, what's wrong whats going on?**

_Where the hell are you Leah mom and dad were going crazy trying to find you_

**I'm sorry Seth but I'm not coming home for awhile**

_what are you talking about Leah and why aren't you with Sam right now?_

_**I felt tears coming to my eyes just thinking about that man that broke my heart and left me to rot **_

_Leah? Leah you there ?_

**Yea, yea Seth I'm here but I'll tell you were I'm staying and we can talk ok just don't tell mom and dad they would freak**

_ok Leah I'm just really worried about you everybody though you skipped town because of what happen._

**No Seth I'm still here and you well find out why I'm not coming back for awhile I got to go ok I love you Seth**

_t's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn_

_So you don't wanna wait  
I hate to hear  
That's such a shame  
'Cos if you play it sideways  
Ain't no timeout in my game  
They already underway_

_I know you want to win  
And you wish  
I would let you in  
Get in line over here  
You can play  
But hold up_

_love you to sis see yea._

_**I pressed end and looked up to see the whole family looking at me with pity in there eyes. I looked away I didn't like people who pitted be and I hate being pitted on **_

" _**here you go deer I hope everything is going to be ok" esme set a plate of food I look down and was surprised on what was on it it was shrimp Alfredo my favorite**_

_**I ate quickly and excused myself so that I may go to bed**_

" _**uhh esme where am I sleeping" I asked her **_

" _**oh this way this way second floor and the third door to the left is where you are staying Leah, good night deer" I thanked her and ran up to my room pulled out my suite case and got my charger for my phone and my apple laptop ( imac) and was checking my e-mail**_

_It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn_

_It's getting crowded  
Over here  
But babe  
The wait is ova  
Sometimes it takes  
A thousand tries  
To win  
The wait is ova_

_Fumble  
Don't you fumble  
That's a flag on the play  
Wait your turn  
Just wait your turn  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova_

_**my clock said 2 am and I I closed my mac and got into my covers and closed my eyes..**_

_**tomorrow was going to be hell and I have to get my car back and talk to Seth, but I'm not sure if he can keep a secret about whats going on with me and my baby**_

_It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn_

_It's getting crowded  
Over here  
But babe  
The wait is ova  
Sometimes it takes  
A thousand tries  
To win  
The wait is ova_

_Fumble  
Don't you fumble  
That's a flag on the play  
Babe if you don't wanna  
Then you don't have to wait  
But together  
We gon' be taking over_

_It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn_

_Baby put the work in  
Like a champion  
But the crowd is screaming  
With their hands way up  
Couldn't be with no one else  
You're the only way  
I win_

_Baby got the whole world  
Standing up  
Damn I'm glad I picked ya  
Took a chance on love  
Baby love_

_The time is now  
And now  
The wait is ova_

_The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
(just wait your turn)  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
(just wait your turn)_

_It's getting crowded  
Over here  
But babe  
The wait is ova  
Sometimes it takes  
A thousand tries  
To win  
The wait is ova_

**  
**_Fumble  
Don't you fumble  
That's a flag on the play  
Babe if you don't wanna  
Then you don't have to wait  
But together  
We gon' be taking over_

_It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn_

_Just wait your turn  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova

* * *

_

_ok sorry i haven't be updating but i had a lot of things to do hehe but i'm back sooo YEEEPPP!!! LOL_

**please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! i am counting on you guys**_  
_


End file.
